


Chamomile

by Keatulie



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sickfic, Trans Snusmumriken | Snufkin, but it's probably obvious also trans rights, edit: ooh I didn't know this was a a tag nice!!, miscellaneous under-the-weatherness. it's not really specified what, ok so it's vague enough so that you can read it without snufmin vibes but Trust me they are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-10-01 17:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20352274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keatulie/pseuds/Keatulie
Summary: "He wanted to spend a lazy day fishing by the riverbank, lying in the dewy coltsfoot with him, not caring if there was a bite or not.Instead, he was confined to his bed. What a horrid turn of events."A short little story where Snufkin is literally under the weather, Moomin is doting, and they have a sweet afternoon together.





	Chamomile

Today was the sort of day where one should be snuggled up tightly under their blankets. It was approaching the end of March, and winter wasn’t quite ready to give up the ghost just yet it seemed, sending a freezing rain across the valley and all its inhabitants inside to keep warm.

This wasn’t the case for Snufkin, however, who lay curled into a ball, holed up in his damp tent like a disgruntled woodlouse. Beside him were the faded sheets he’d kicked away in exasperation; he couldn’t take their stifling heat. It might have been best to fetch some food and water, but he had no appetite, nor the energy to go out and rustle up breakfast. His limbs throbbed with a deep ache down to the bone.

It had been the same thing all morning: Moomintroll would eventually arrive with a voice thick with worry, pestering him for reassurance, followed by his own – a little more unkind than he’d meant it – and the regret that came with it. Then Moomintroll's would crack with hurt feelings, Snufkin only becoming angrier, an argument no one else was privy to but him.

He willed it to leave him, but it would only swirl around and around his already pounding head, growing crueller just to spite him. Snufkin pressed his knees further into his chest. He didn’t want to be annoyed with Moomintroll; he wanted to spend a lazy day fishing by the riverbank, lying in the dewy coltsfoot with him, not caring if there was a bite or not.

Instead, he was confined to his bed. What a horrid turn of events. The unfairness of it all - not just now, but whenever - was just as exhausting as his thoughts. Perhaps later he’d be able to manage a walk in the mountains alone at least. It would be a distraction if nothing else.

Snufkin started at the sound of the zip coming down, causing a horrible dull pain to surge through him. Peering over his shoulder, he saw a large, white snout poking through the opening of the tent.

“Good morning, sleepyhead,” cooed Moomintroll, and Snufkin bit his tongue. The nerve; doesn’t he know that he’d be up and about ordinarily?

He grunted, not trusting words to be anything but unpleasant ones right now.

Moomintroll’s manner changed completely. “What’s this, are you feeling all right?”

Determined to not have things play out as expected, Snufkin counted out a few seconds before he felt ready to answer: “I’ve been better.”

“Are you ill?" 

“No.”

It wasn’t exactly a lie, but Moomintroll placed a paw to his forehead anyway. He smelt nice today; earthy. It filled the whole tent. "You’re awfully warm. I take it you don’t want your blanket.”

Snufkin shook his head. It felt like something was rattling loose inside it.

“Have you had anything to drink?” asked Moomintroll.

Another shake, slower this time, so that the thing stayed put.

“I’ll get you some water, then.” He saw Moomintroll reach out toward something before pausing. “May I look in your backpack?”

Snufkin made a noise of agreement and re-positioned himself, tentatively stretching his legs. It did nothing to alleviate the pain, and it must have shown on his face, because Moomintroll was suddenly in front of him again with his own creased in concern. He wished he wouldn’t fuss over him so.

But then there was the touch of the softest fur against his cheek, and Snufkin decided perhaps it wasn’t too much trouble. Then it went away all too fast for his liking.

Moomintroll crawled awkwardly out of the tent, an old cup in hand, and said softly as he left, “I shan’t be long, now. I just have to – well, it won’t be long.”

Snufkin wasn’t sure how long he had been, as he’d fallen asleep shortly after the visit. It was impossible to judge the time on days like this, but it must have been well past noon by the time he woke again. He was only slightly aware of Moomintroll slipping back inside.

Dozing off had made him feel groggy. The persistent aching had subsided somewhat, which Snufkin was grateful for, but it was still horribly close despite the cool weather outside.

He felt a large paw gently patting his back. Snufkin moved so he was upright, managing to stretch without much difficulty now. He twisted to face Moomintroll, who was holding a drink in the other paw and dripping rainwater onto the ground. He felt guilty that he’d gone back and forth for something he could have done himself.

Moomintroll knelt beside him. “Here, this is for you – careful, it’s still hot,” he added, pressing the cup into Snufkin’s paws. He could barely feel a difference.

He was just about to ask why Moomintroll had warmed it when he noticed its contents. He hadn’t brought him water. The liquid was golden in colour, the sunniest thing he’d seen all day. A scent of mint and honey floated up to him.

Snufkin sat further up and rested the cup in this lap, a different kind of warmth pooling through him. He closed his eyes, breathing in everything from the tea to Moomintroll.

“Don’t fall asleep again,” Snufkin heard him deadpan.

Snufkin’s heavy shoulders shook with his laugh and he gripped the cup tighter. “You’ll make me spill it.”

He blew a cooling breath before taking a sip. Almost immediately, the drink was returning the strength to his body and relaxing him at the same time. Or maybe it was more than that.

Moomintroll twitched his ears forward in a way that asked, ‘good?’

Snufkin nodded. He was busy musing on how lucky he was to have friend like Moomintroll when the second sip caught audibly in his throat, and he smiled a little stupidly, which sent himself and Moomintroll back into giggles.

He reached over, ignoring the twinge of discomfort that came with the movement, and pulled his blanket across Moomintroll’s legs, who in turn adjusted so that Snufkin was able to rest against him.

Snufkin finished the rest of his tea, letting Moomintroll’s damp fur cool him as the rain trickled down the canvas around them, no longer feeling that he was wasting the day after all.


End file.
